1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic storage devices generally, but more specifically, the present invention relates to an enhanced crosstie random access memory element and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic computers and other data processing devices, to a great extent, are limited by the speed, capacity, and reliability of their memory systems. Memory systems currently in use include tiny ring shaped ferrite cores strung on a mesh of fine wires (core memories) and semiconductor memories comprising transistor circuits laid down on tiny chips of silicon. At the present time the most common nonvolatile random access memory (RAM) in use is core memory. However, core memories having large storage capacity become bulky, heavy and extremely expensive compared to memories which can be fabricated using photolithographic techniques such as the aforementioned semiconductor memories. Unfortunately, for the most part, dense, light weight semiconductor memories are volatile. The exception is MNOS semiconductor memories which take a relatively long time to write and read and have limited retentivity. Consequently, there is a need in the prior art to configure using photolithographic techniques a nonvolatile random access memory which is fast, but light in weight and low in cost.
In the prior art, an alternative to the foregoing memories stores data bits in the form of magnetic bubbles which move in thin films of magnetic material. The bubbles are actually cylindrical magnetic domains whose polarization is opposite to that of the thin magnetic film in which they are embedded. The bubbles are stable over a considerable range of conditions and can be moved from point to point at high velocity. Magnetic bubble memories are substantially cheaper than the core memories aforementioned, and much faster than magnetic disk memory systems which are widely used for high capacity storage. Magnetic bubble memories are analogous to magnetic disk memories in that in both systems data is stored as states on, or in, a thin magnetic film. In a disk memory, the film is moved mechanically at high speeds On the other hand, in a magnetic bubble memory, the bubbles move at high speeds throughout the thin magnetic film. As aformentioned, magnetic bubble memories are nonvolatile, hence, logical operations can be performed without reading or writing the stored data out/in again. Since, magnetic bubble memories do not have moving parts, they should operate reliably for long periods of time. However, a drawback of magnetic bubble memory devices is that single crystals with minimal defects are required for their fabrication. Moreover, it is difficult to produce large single crystals for high storage devices. Even the attempted use of amorphous materials does not eliminate the problem of high eddy currents which reduce the speed of the magnetic bubble domains. Even so, magnetic bubble memories have many advantages except that they are serial memories and the access time is long. Hence, there is a need in the prior art to configure a nonvolatile random access memory using thin magnetic film technology but yet be fast in access time and require the use of only polycrystalline material.
As further background material, the present invention is an outgrowth of the crosstie memory technology disclosed primarily in U.S. Pat Nos.: 3,846,770 to Schwee et al., entitled "Serial Access Memory Using Magnetic Domains in Thin Film Stripes," filed July 11, 1973, patented Nov. 5, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,659 to Schwee, entitled "Serial Access Memory Using Thin Magnetic Films," filed Apr. 10, 1973, patented Feb. 25, 1975; 3,868,660 to Schwee, entitled "Detector for Cross-tie Memory," filed Apr. 10, 1973, patented Feb. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,609 to Schwee, et al., entitled "Magnetoresistance Detector for Crosstie Memories," filed Sept. 3, 1976, patented July 11, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,012 to Schwee et al., entitled "Crosstie Memory Bit Stretcher Detector," filed Nov. 8, 1978, patented Mar. 4, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,107 to Schwee et al., entitled "Serriform Strip Crosstie Memory," filed Feb. 14, 1978, patented Oct. 28, 1980, all patents being assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Briefly, Schwee et al,, '770 disclose a polycrystalline thin film strip for storing digital information serially in the form of reversal domains. The reversal domains are propagated along the thin film strip, e.g., of permalloy, and then sensed to detect the stored digital information.
Schwee, '659, discloses a serial access memory based on the propagation of crossties and Bloch lines along domain walls in thin magnetic films. Variation of the current through conductors placed above the domain walls changes the fields along the walls which causes propagation of the information contained in inverted Neel walls along the domain walls.
Schwee et al., '107, discloses a crosstie memory using a plurality of permalloy thin film strips of uniform thickness each strip having parallel denticulated margins etched to align with the oblong axis thereof. Each pair of opposite denticles defines a distinct memory cell.
The other patents listed above are cited to show additional prior art of crosstie memory development, and the development of certain types of detectors for use therewith. All of the listed patents and related applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The cited and discussed patents and related applications do disclose certain versions and particular aspects of crosstie memories. But they do not disclose or teach, inter alia, the placing of magnetic domain walls into a matrix or array configuration using the unique patterns of the present invention thereby creating an enhanced random access memory element
The prior art, as indicated hereinabove, teaches some advances in crosstie memories including devices for detecting or reading-out binary information therefrom. However, insofar, as can be determined, no prior art device or process incorporates the features and advantages of the present invention